


Eyes on you

by Panda_malfoy_93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action & Romance, Artist Dean Thomas, Asexuality, Assassination, Assassins & Hitmen, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Ron Weasley, Bisexual Blaise Zabini, Bisexual Harry Potter, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Boys In Love, Crime Fighting, Crime Scenes, Daggers, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Established Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Gay Dean Thomas, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Seamus Finnigan, Girls with Guns, Guns, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, International Fanworks Day, Lesbian Ginny Weasley, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Organized Crime, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Luna Lovegood, Partners in Crime, Questioning, Smut, Spy Draco Malfoy, Suspense, Tattoos, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_malfoy_93/pseuds/Panda_malfoy_93
Summary: Harry went on to become an Auror after Hogwarts but Malfoy seemed to have disappeared or so he thought until he finds a very  mysterious note on a new case he was working.Do find me on Instagram so we can talk @panda.malfoy_93 <3
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Sorry for the      wait

Like any other raid Harry waited outside the warehouse before getting the confirmations. There were about 10 witches and wizards who were smuggling magical herbs as drugs in the muggle world. And they all had been warned that they were carrying muggle machinery along with their wands. Because of which Harry's team needed to be extra careful.

On the count of three, they break down the door and put up their sheilds expecting to hear guns firing. But you could hear a pin drop in that silence. So with a quick nod at his teammates he takes down the shields and start searching for the smugglers. He honestly thought that the info about the raid was leaked until he heard one of his subordinates shout for him.

He took a few turns and followed the voice until he reached in front a door covered with black curtains where his subordinate, Dorothy was waiting.  
"Sir I am getting lots of heat signals from that room."  
"So did you check it out?"  
"Uh..Sir the heat signals seems to be a bit peculiar."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Sir..it seems like they are floating!"  
"Floating?"  
"Yes Sir!"  
"Alright call for others and get behind me and put up your shields."  
"Alright Sir!"

He takes a minute to mentally prepare for whatever might come and then puts up his shield. Noticing almost everyone was there he tells them to put their shields up and point their wands upwards. So with a deep breath he pushed open the curtains, pointing his wand upwards before he understood why it looked like everyone was floating.

All of their 10 smugglers were hanging from the roof, tied in way to make sure they are barely alive and getting tortured at the same time. And it looked like all of them were unconscious. 'Someone was here!' With one more look at their roped up bodies he told his team to get them all down and into holding and sweep up all the evidence.

"IT'S THE THIRD TIME RON!"  
"I know I understand."  
"No! You don't! Someone has been solving all my cases!"  
"Frankly I don't see how that's a problem."  
"Alright, imagine leading your team for a raid only to find out someone was there before you and did your work to look like a fool in front of your team!"  
"Alright alright, calm down. Here drink a bit of water."

They were in Harry's office since his partner had taken a leave after a very traumatizing event. Harry knew it wasn't Ron's fault but he was so frustrated with everything that was going on. Every since he joined the Aurors everyone thought it was special treatment so he worked hard to prove them wrong. And after seeing how the ministry works he was determined to change it. And that is only possible if he becomes head Auror. But now someone has been messing with his cases,alright more like helping him out but that will make the impression of 'special treatment grow back.

"I am sorry Ron...it's just that...I.."  
"It's alright mate, I got you!"  
"Yeah thanks also..."  
Just before he could finish his statement there was a loud knock on his office doors.  
"Come in."  
As Dorothy stepped in Ron nodded at him before leaving.

"So Dorothy anything out of the usual?"  
"Well except for someone solving our cases, yes actually."  
"Well what is it?"  
"Well Sir we sweeped the whole warehouse and found the expected drugs to be destroyed and the smugglers like usual aren't saying a word about who roped them up but there was a note attached to the leader and it seems like it was meant for you."  
"Alright give it to me."  
"Here Sir."  
"If that is all you can leave."  
"Thank you Sir."

With the fake polite masking dropping the irritation returned to his face as he opened the folded note.

'I am sorry for the wait.'

He was about the crush it in his hand thinking the person was mocking him before he noticed a small mark in the corner. With a magnification charm he almost fell from his seat when he saw what it was.There in the corner of the paper, with green ink there was a small sketch of a Dragon. And that could only mean one thing. He couldn't help but smirk when he thought how Ron and Mione would react when they see they note because finally he could prove them wrong! Because Draco Sodding Malfoy was still ALIVE!

At Ron and Hermione's house he cheerfully ate the meal ignoring the looks they were giving him. His pocket somehow felt warm with the note in it and he was itching to take it out. But he wanted to wait for the perfect moment that was in 3....2.....1...

"Alright Harry what is it?"  
"Hmmm I don't know what you are talking about Mione?"  
"Oh don't act so innocent, Ron already told me how your week was going!"  
"Yeah mate, I actually expected you to at least break a glass or two."  
"Hey!"  
"No offense but last time you looked you were on the edge of losing control."  
"Well I suppose I was but now I know something that no one else knows."  
"What are you talking about Harry?"  
"Oh Mione there are times when even the oblivious me knows something you don't."  
"Oh Shut up and tell us."

With small laugh he pushes back his plate and takes out the note and places it in the middle of the table. With curious eyes Hermione takes the note and unfolds it while Ron hovers over her shoulder to read it. When they both looked at him with questioning eyes he nodded towards the left side corner. A small gasp escaped Hermione's lips when she used the magnification charm and Ron almost looked like he paled a bit.

"It can't be."  
"Well it can be."  
"No Harry it can't."  
"Hermione it looks like you're wrong this time."  
"But after all these years..."  
"Well Ron I don't seem crazy and obsessed now, do I?"  
"I.. but it...I mean No!"  
"Well Ron Hermione, let me just make sure you understood everything. Draco Malfoy is alive and it looks like he is up to something." And he decided to ignore the excitement he was feeling after all these years.<3


	2. Throne for the Chosen arse

"You all should honestly stop meeting out here."  
"Oh c'mon don't be like that, darling. Loosen up a bit."  
"Get off me!"  
"Hey hey hey, let's just chill alright?"  
"Yeah"  
"Yeah"  
"Alright so did everything go according to plan?"  
"It's all in place."  
"And the note, did he get it?"  
"Oh he got it alright, you should've seen his expressions!"  
"Let's not get cocky, we still have a lot of things to do."  
"I would've believed you if you weren't grinning like a crackhead."  
"Comes with the job love."  
"Well let's make sure we don't mess up for the sake of our friend."  
"A toast to that!"  
"You just need a reason to drink."  
"I don't care!"  
"Ha whatever, I'm coming for you Potter. We all are!"

"GAH! I hate hangovers."  
"Which is why we have the potions!"  
"It doesn't taste good..."  
"Bottoms up!"  
"The next time you do that, you won't be able to find your wand cause it will be so far up your arse!"  
"Easy Pans, it's just morning."  
"Honestly Blaise you should know you're talking about our Darling Pansy."  
"Yes Blaise, listen to Theo!"  
"You two targeting me before I got a cup of coffee, must be my lucky day!"

The two of them start laughing and in a while Blaise joins them as well. After a bit more banter they all go to have their breakfast. And it's suffice to say Pansy and Blaise did have a small fight over the last choco-chip wine pancake.

"Honestly Theo I would kill for those pancakes."  
"I know you would."  
"She is right. I mean it's the best way to have your morning dose of high without actually taking the high."  
"If you two were in charge of the bar, it would be sucked dry even before you get your first customer."  
"And that's why he put us in charge of other things."  
"Well speaking about him, how is he?"  
"Well last time I saw him he was pretty healed up and might even join us in a while."  
"Wait are you for real!?"  
"Yeah even I can't believe it."  
"Gosh I missed him."  
"Everyone did."  
"Yeah..."  
"Well alright he wouldn't want us to tear up, would he?"  
"Gah! My mascara almost got ruined."  
"Ummm so did we get all the details?"  
"Yeah like usual."  
"So who is it this time?"  
"Honestly, all these bastards are the same to me!"

Theo went back to work and kept an eye out while Blaise went back to gather the ammo. Pansy had to get their targets to the spot. So picking up the dagger from the shelf, she heads outside. And it's true that the devil wears Prada. 

After a short drive, she stops her car in front of an old warehouse. Making sure her make-up is alright and her dagger in place she silently goes inside, not before using a disillusion charm. There were about 21 armed muggle mens and they seriously didn't know what they had gotten into. Placing a few secret weapons behind them, she goes in front of their head and takes off her charm. And the minutes that happens all the guns were pointed at her. Smiling she lifts up her arms in surrender.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you."  
"What do you mean Parkinson?"  
"Well first of all, I'm the person who called you here and secondly I have injections filled with poison behind each of your henchmen and well with a snap of my finger they'll collapse."  
"I like you."  
"Hmm so would I, if you didn't smuggle Magical animals for your profit."  
"See, if you put it like that I sound mean. But it's simply business. Surely you would understand wouldn't you?"  
"You know Lisa, since you were a friend of mine once I will explain it to you before I kill you. Once upon a time I would have thought that and might've even hooked up with you. But now, I just want to rip your guts out. Sadly I am not allowed to do that so I'll just knock you out cold."  
"C'mon Pansy darling don't kid yourself."  
"Let's see, shall we?"

With a snap of her finger, the poison was pushed into all the men and a stun grenade was thrown from one of the windows. Pansy's smirk grew as she took out one of her many daggers and Lisa(magical animal trafficker) promised she could see the devil's horns. Pansy heard a loud thud and saw Blaise enter the warehouse. Giving a small nod to him she turned back to Lisa who had become a statue.

"Not so tough are you now Liz?"  
"I...how..what...no stop! My father will hear about this!"  
"Haha that line holds lots of memories but from your mouth, it's just filth!"  
With a swift movement she stood in front of Lisa and smiled at her cowering self. She pointed the blade at her before hitting her with the hilt. Lisa fell on the floor unconscious and she didn't think once before stepping over her and walk over to Blaise.

"So...everything wrapped up?"  
"21 bodies Pansy, even I need time."  
"They are not dead Blaise and I thought you like these sort of things?"  
"I do but we aren't tying them up this time."  
"Oh really? Getting creative are we?"  
"Yeah, he wants us to pile up their bodies like a fucking tower!"  
"Really?"  
"Nah, Just into a throne fit for the Chosen one."  
"BAHAHAHAHA I can't wait for him to be in the actual field."  
"Well you better write the note."  
"Alright what's it this time?"  
"Perfect throne for your Chosen arse."  
"Ha good one, how much time do we have left?"  
"5 hours but we need to wrap it up in 1."  
"Well then let's get to work darling!"<3


	3. Did you receive any gifts?

Few hours earlier

"So Harry, what do we know about Malfoy?"  
"Well during his trial, he named all of Voldemot's servants and even told all of their locations. And with my testimony he only had to do a bit of service work and visited the Ministry every time they captured a suspected Death Eater. And well after that he joined us in 8th year and you know all about that. But after all of us departed our ways, he had gone to the Ministry about some work and 1 week after that he disappears."

"Did you just..alright forget that, well have you spotted him even once after all that?"  
"Ummm..No actually."  
"Alright have you heard anything about him?"  
"You already know the answer Ron!"  
"Yea but..I.. Well it's just been 3 years already."  
"I know but.."  
"Don't worry, it definitely was the one and only Draco Malfoy!"  
"What if someone was impersonating him?"  
"I really dont think anyone would."

"Yeah, so what should we do?"  
"Did you talk to the other Snakes?"  
"You shouldn't call them that."  
"Oh no! Neville actually is acquainted with Theodore Nott because of which I had to once accompany him. And Parkinson kept on calling me a lion and how foolishly brave I was to always have someone protect others from danger."  
"What did you say?"

"Well I wanted to say a lot but Neville really wanted me to be there, so I just called her slippery like a snake trying to run away."  
"Then what happened?"  
"We stared at each other for a sec and then started laughing."  
"Well then yu must be good buddies?"  
"Nah we just met once or twice after that whenever Neville invited me but I have visited Theo's bar for the privacy."  
"You want us to go to a bar at 10 in the morning?"  
"Why?You want to visit Pansy's clubs in the morning then?"  
"Well..alright let's get ourselves a drink!"

Harry had walked past that street many times but never thought it actually had a secret passage through it. Ron had explained that you needed special invitation to enter the passage because of which it was one of the most secure area. Summoning a card, Ron whispered something to activate it before swiping it before an old broken wall and sending it back again. 

And then slowly all the bricks came off and formed a staircase leading down below. Ron nodded at him to follow him before he disappeared down the stairs. With one look at the street he followed him down.The whole sight in front of him made all of his last few week's stress go away.

In front of them was a narrow alley but the shops had enhancing charms placed inside. There were fairy lights and soft music going on in the background. While he followed Ron he noticed an Antique shop, a Book shop, a tattoo shop with a sight of a familiar ginger hair, a few bars and a stage with guitars kept on the sides and a few keyboards and bass. He also noticed a few cafes which made him want to get some breakfast. But their work was more important, so he patted his stomach and bumped into Ron who was just standing still.

"This it?"  
"Yeah."  
"Are we under-dressed?"  
"Oh no, it's a casual bar and it's morning so it's alright. Let's head in."  
"Lead the way!"  
"Let me talk first yea?"  
"Alright."

Taking a few steps inside,he was hit it one of the most sweetest and soothing smell ever. The whole layout was darker compared to the dark alley but he couldn't help but relax. After a few minutes, someone who he had been waiting for appeared before him, Theodore Nott.

"Hey Wesley, it's been a while."  
"Sure has Nott, but hold the drinks I just came here to talk."  
"Of course I can't let you be drunk so early in the morning."  
"Whatever. Harry has some questions for you."  
"Oh alright, ask away. But before that let me just ask one thing, have you received any gifts?"  
"Wait! What are you talking about?!"  
"The wine Ron took from me for your house party or something. Wait, what did you think I was talking about?"  
"Well, ummm have you heard anything about Malfoy?"  
"Can't say I haven't."

"What do you mean?"  
"Hmmm well Potter how do I know you won't twist whatever I say?"  
"Because I have been looking for him for 3 years!"  
"Woah don't get aggressive. And there are other people still looking for him so you ain't special."  
"Wait what are you talking about?"  
"Before lovely Draco disappeared he pissed off some really bad nut-jobs."  
"Who are you talking about?"  
"There was a huge hideout for Death Eaters but the Ministry wouldn't take any actions because the place was full of triggers for different kind of curses. And our Draco walked write in and well just say put the whole building on fire."  
"What! How come I have never heard of this?!"  
"Remember the Ministry making the first page for weeks after a huge raid on Death Eaters? Well I think you already know not to trust the papers."  
"What the hell is going on?"  
"It's just the beginning Potter and I'm glad you joined us."<3


	4. Another note

Before Harry could question Theo about what he was going on about Dorothy's patronus entered the bar.  
'SIR YOU NEED TO IMMEDIATLY REPORT TO THE WHAREHOUSE WHERE WE WERE INVESTIGATING THE TRAFFICKERS! SOMETHING HAS HAPPENED!'  
"What was that harry?"  
"Sorry got to go Ron, something came up at work."  
"Alright, but we are still on for a drink right?"

"Yeah and Nott how long are you all open?"  
"The question is when are we not open? And here Potter if you ever want to come over without the ginger, though there will always be a ginger here."  
"Wait what, I am getting confused but Ron we will meet up here at 8 if i can finish up quickly and thanks for the card Nott."  
"I'll give you the password later. Also apparation won't work here, so follow me to the Floo."  
"Thanks."

Harry followed Nott deeper into the bar which was certainly bigger than it looked. as he was passing a door he could hear a faint sound of the piano. His curiosity got to him and he was about to open the door before Nott called out to him and reminded him about the emergency. After a few more turns they were in front of a fireplace with the fire lit. Nott held out a jar of floo powder and beckoned him to take it.  
"How am I suppose to go with the fire lit!"  
"Honestly Potter Dra...forget it, that's an illusion for the muggles."  
"Muggles?"  
"Let's talk later yeah? Remember, emergency?"  
"Oh yea, later then."

Harry stumbled out of his office's fireplace to see Dorothy waiting for him with a worried look on her face.  
"Alright what's wrong?"  
"Sir! The warehouse we were keeping an eye on for the traffickers, has shown a lot of movement. Most of them are muggles like usual but it seemed like the leader has finally appeared."  
"Alright! Call available aurors and tell them to meet us there in five minutes."  
"Yes Sir!"  
Taking out the note from the drawer Harry traced over the dragon symbol with his finger. 'Is this your work Malfoy?'

one building away from the warehouse.

"Listen up everyone! We have been tracking a group of magical animal traffickers for a while. But most of them were muggles who didn't know what they were doing. It almost seemed like they were under the Imperius charm. So we were waiting for the leader and today finally we have found her. Let's make sure we capture her but we need to be careful because I don't want anyone to get hurt. AM I CLEAR!"  
"CRYSTAL SIR!'  
"LET'S MOVE IN."

As they were about to enter Harry heard the faint noise of a car driving away. But he didn't think of paying any attention since it was a muggle neighbourhood. With loud thud the doors opened and he raised up his shield for the oncoming attack. But as he had unconsciously feared they were only met with silence. He wanted to hit his head when he noticed from the corner of his eyes someone running away from the back door.

Without saying a word to his confused group he started running in the direction the person had left. But as soon as he got out of the door he could only see the road and some cars driving away. ' So the person might have just apparated away but if they were running it could mean they weren't muggle. So is the person a muggle or could it be Malfoy learnt to drive a car.' 

With a huge sigh he went back into the warehouse to find Dorothy waiting for him.  
"So what do we have?"  
"Uhhhh I think you should see for yourself Sir!"  
"Alright? But is it like before?"  
"I really can't say Sir.'  
"Where is everyone else?"  
"Uhhh they are well guarding the evidence I guess Sir."  
"Alright I don't understand what are you trying to say Dorothy!"  
"Like I said Sir, it would be best if you see for yourself."

He walked back into the main area to find the rest of the Aurors circled around something. With an irritated look he told everyone to move away but when it seemed no one was listening to him he pushed himself into the crowd and couldn't believe what he was seeing. It seemed like all of their suspects along with the leader who seemed like a daughter of a very social pureblood family were arranged in what almost seemed like A FUCKING THRONE! And in the seat was a crown along with another note. With his face reddening he went and unfolded the note.

' Perfect throne for your Chosen Arse' <3


	5. Glimpse of blonde hair

Harry was beyond pissed! He was on his desk which was piled up with open cases but the only thing on his mind were the notes. He couldn't understand why in the world was this happening to him. He thought Malfoy and him had at least gotten a little bit closer during the Eighth year and if he hadn't disappeared, right now they might've even be....unless it wasn't Malfoy and someone was impersonating him! Pulling his hair in frustration he looked up at the clock to check the time and it was almost quarter past 8.

Remembering about the bar he quickly put on his spare clothes and headed towards the alley. After reaching there he took out the card Theo gave him and was about to use it like Ron when he remembered that Ron also had to say a password. Frowning he held the card in front of the wall and was about to call Ron up when the card started to glow. And with something like a golden thread the word 'tattoo' was stitched into the card. Staring at the golden letter for a while he softly whishper it while swiping the card. And then just like the other time, the wall slowly broke apart and formed the staircase and he could hear the faint music from below. He turned around to check if anyone else could see it but then saw nobody had noticed so he quickly went down the stairs.

As the lights appeared he could feel the warmth hitting his face. All the fairy lights were on making the alleyway look not exactly bright but warm and there was a band playing on the stage and as he looked at the people who were hanging out on the streets, it looked like they were having the times of their life. Harry found himself smiling even though he had been so bitter before but then again it wouldn't hurt to smile. 

As he walked through the crowd he was a bit afraid of people recognising him but nobody did. And the few who did just looked at him once before going back to their conversation. He couldn't help but let his smile grow because he had given up the thought of having a private life in the Wizarding World. The bar finally came into view and he stepped in, again being enveloped by the soothing smell.

After standing in the front for a while he walked in the same direction as Ron had before and soon found Theo's bar and a slight drunk Ron. Laughing at his mate's state he hoped on one of the bar stools and waited for Theo to turn back.  
"Already drunk mate?"  
"HARRY! You're here!"  
"I guess I am, can't believe you started before me."  
"Oh Harry, I had heard about what happened earlier and thought you wouldn't want to come..."  
Theo turned back and spoke at the same time as Harry.  
"What happened?"  
"Wait how did you hear?"  
"News travels fast mate."  
"Honestly Potter what's this about?"  
"Well Nott, let's just say today was just plain old terrible."

When he saw Nott still staring at him he figured it wouldn't hurt if one more soul knew how much of an embarrassing day he had. So while trying to not let any confidential information slip he told Nott how he had been gifted a throne. After finishing his story he expected Nott to to start laughing but was only meet with a questioning look.  
"So..?"  
"I just don't know why you're upset?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean I understand the irritation about the throne and all but clearly someone is just helping you, right?"  
"Yeah I understand how it looks but imagine being me. They think I got into the programme because of my special connections. And then finally when they think I'm capable someone starts solving all my important cases!"  
"Oh!"

"Yeah and I was finally getting enough recognition to get promoted but after the recent events I honestly don't know where my promotion stands."  
"Potter why are so worried about that? I'm pretty sure even before these cases you were having a successful career."  
"I don't know why I am telling you all this but I'm sick of the way the Wizarding World runs. I mean honestly it makes me nauseous thinking about it!"  
"Oh! So you're going to climb up and then change the whole system?"  
"Yeah, well I'll atleast try to."  
"So Minister of Magic huh?"  
"What? Oh no! I'm just trying to the Head Auror. Hermione has everything else under her control."  
"Of course she does."  
"Ron talks about her?"  
"Pretty much everytime we meet."  
"And that is?"  
"Well let's see..."

"THEOOO!!!"  
A guy about his age came running from the other end of the bar and stopped himself before he slammed into the front bar. He bend over holding his knees and took a deep breath in. After a few seconds he got up to see them staring at him. He grinned at them with a shy smile before getting on one of the bar stools.  
"Well Potter meet Nathan Agreste."  
"Hello, nice to meet you Nathan."  
"Same. And I am so sorry to disturb your conversation but it's kind of an emergency."  
"Oh! Should I leave?"  
"What do you mean by an emergency."  
Harry looked over at Ron who was already asleep when he remembered that he hadn't even had a drink. Not able to decide whether to leave or stay he decided to wait for a few minutes and leave if things got uncomfortable.

Nathan looked as if he was on the verge of tears and was mumbling something when Theo came and hugged him. Deciding this was a personal moment for them Harry went to Ron to wake him up. After a few nudges Ron was awake enough to put an arm around Harry so that he could be dragged out of the bar. Trying to make sure his mate doesn't slip and fall Harry takes out a few galleons to pay for Ron's drink.  
"Ummm if it's more I'll pay later."  
Theo looked at him and nodded.  
"Until next time Potter."

As Harry dragged Ron to the fireplace Nott had showed him before he could Nathan mumbling about someone being awake. But he didn't want to eavesdrop over their conversation and he already had a lousy day. So ignoring his instinct to stay he headed towards the fireplace. And like before he heard the faint music of a piano coming from the locked door. He thought it must've been a part of a muggle establishment judging from what Nott had said before about the fireplace and decided to ask about it later. And as he finally reached the fireplace and threw in the floo powder and was about to be in the Burrow in a few seconds the door opened and he swear he saw a glimpse of a familiar blonde hair before he was pulled into the smoke.<3


End file.
